For internal combustion engines, such as diesel or natural gas engines, nitrogen oxide (NOx) compounds may be emitted in the exhaust of a vehicle. To reduce NO emissions, a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) process may be implemented to convert the NOx compounds into more neutral compounds, such as diatomic nitrogen, water, or carbon dioxide, with the aid of a catalyst and a reductant. The catalyst may be included in a catalyst chamber of an exhaust system. A reductant such as anhydrous ammonia, aqueous ammonia, or urea is typically introduced into the exhaust gas flow prior to the catalyst chamber. To introduce the reductant into the exhaust gas flow for the SCR process, an SCR system may dose or otherwise introduce the reductant through a dosing module that vaporizes or sprays the reductant into an exhaust pipe of the exhaust system up-stream of the catalyst chamber. In some implementations, the dosing module is located at an elbow of the exhaust system. Such a location of the dosing module may permit the use of a low-velocity, small droplet diameter dosing module by utilizing the exhaust flow to disperse the injected reductant. However, such a configuration may be less desirable, as some configurations may not be capable of accommodating an elbow exhaust component.